Oh my! Daniel
by Nan Cyann Oelson
Summary: Daniel work to much... maybe a little too much.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hope you will like it. Sorry for my bad English but it's not my first language.**

* * *

Daniel was translating an old goa'uld tablet for hours when he heard Vala get up from her desk and take place behind him, her arms on the back of his chair.

\- Daniel, it's been hours since we work on this tablet.

\- Yes, and?

\- And it's already past midnight, and I need my beauty sleep for...

\- Fine, you can go, I just end this.

\- Do not work too much Daniel, your tablet will always be there tomorrow.

She kissed him on the cheek and went out of the office.

Daniel watched her leaving and smiles.

Daniel... Daniel, wakes up.

\- Eh, what, I...

Daniel look up.

\- Vala... what...

\- Daniel, you fell asleep on your tablet, go to sleep in your room.

\- What, what time is it?

\- 2:30 am

Daniel looked at her, still sleepy, She was so close to him, really too close. His eyes look in hers.

\- 2:30 am! Why are you still awake, didn't you want to get some rest?

\- Yes, but I could't fall asleep, so I thought it would be better to end this translation. I came here, and I find you sleeping on your desk. You would do better to continue this translation later.

\- No, no, it's oK, I 'm almost done, I want to finish that as quickly as possible.

\- OK

Vala sat on his knees and turned to the tablet. Under the surprise Daniel does not even react.

\- Let me see that, maybe I can help you, as quickly as possible it will be finished, as soon as possible you will be in your bed.

\- Ok...

Daniel go forward, resting his hand on the hips of Vala so that she will not slide.

-Well, where were you arrive?

\- Well, let me see, Hum, here. He tells her showing the text.

Vala looked at the tablet and grab a pencil.

-Good, that should not take too much time.

Daniel watched at her with a puzzle look. Was it the lack of sleep or the light of the room, the closeness of their body, but Daniel found her change. In the middle of the night; in his office, Vala on his knees, so close to him, working on this traducion, he found her Beautiful.

After half an hour, Vala put the pencil down.

\- Well, finished.

She says proudly turning to Daniel.

He did not move and did not say nothing, he was just looking at her.

Vala put her hand in front of Him.

\- Earth to Daniel...

He blink several times and look at her.

\- Oh, yes, what?

\- The translation, finished...

\- Oh yes, thank you.

He looked into her eyes

\- Daniel, are you alright?

He put his hand on her cheek and pull her closer.

\- Daniel...

He did not let her finish her sentence and kissed her.

To his enjoyment, after a moment of surprise Vala answered his kiss.

After a moment he put his lips near her ear and murmured to her.

\- I love you.

\- Vala look at him and with a smile answered.

\- I love you too.

She kissed him in her turn.

A few minutes later Daniel lay down on his desk, Vala on top of him, They were naked. Daniel was in heaven, he wondered how he had been able to push her away for so long, She was his, completely. His hands discovered the curves of her body, she was perfect.

Vala go towards him, her hair form a curtain around them. She kissed him.

He put his hands on her hips to guid her.

\- Vala... I do not want to force you.

\- Don't worry Daniel, I wait this moment for so long.

He smile at her and delicately he entered her.

Daniel jumped, He almost fell of his chair. He looked around him, his office was empty. A dream, all this was only a dream. He put his face in his hand.

\- Oh god...

* * *

**Chapter two in a few days**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is chapter two, hope you will enjoy it**

* * *

\- Daniel.

Vala crossed the corridor and place herself beside him.

\- So this translation? Seen your face you finish it, frankly Daniel until what hour do you work, do you even slept?

\- Vala... Fine, no, I do not know and yes, to answer all of your questions.

\- You're sure , because seen your sleepy eyes I would say not!

\- I'm fine, don't worry.

\- OK, you go to the mess, I go with you, I'm starving!

She took his hand and pulled it so that he goes faster.

After the breakfast Daniel returned to his office to finis his translation.

He was hardly sat that Vala entered the room, what made him jump.

\- Daniel, I can't help you today, I have to assite this cute general with these young recruits.

\- Ah!

-yes you know, teach them not to be distracted from magnificent aliens who could divert them of they objectives.

\- Hu?

\- Daniel...

\- Oh, oK, good luck then, it's not going to be easy!

\- What?

\- Oh, no nothing

Daniel could't concentrate on his translation. He spend all morning tring to take out his dream of his head. The rest of the day he classifying his files.

\- Get out of my head!

\- Who Daniel?

He turned abruptly and saw Vala at the door of his office, he drop his file by seeing her.

She was dress in a small pair of shorts and a top which was very too short in his opinion, she was wearinf a a long vest on but it didn't hid nothing of her flat and perfectly developed muscle stomach. Her hair was also very long, he never notice how long they grow, they arrived up to the low back now.

Vala says nothing, came closer and collected his file.

\- Then, who has to go out of your head?

\- Nobody. What you doing here. What hour is it, you finished with the recruits?

\- Full of questions Daniel. Yes, I finished hours ago, it is 11:30 pm, you have still lost the thread of time, dive into your translations?

\- No... 11:30 pm, wow, maybe I was a little distracted!

\- A little! OK Daniel, what's going on, you're act wonko since yesterday.

\- I am fine, I am just tired I gest.

\- So go to rest!

\- I have to finish...

\- Daniel!

\- Just one hour, Vala, after I will go to rest.

\- OK, and to be sure that you do it, I am going to remain here and be sure that you do not exceed the hour.

\- It is really not necessary, I do not need to be to watch.

\- Tsss, no discution accepted, I am going to sit down here and within one hour, in bed Doctor Jackson, do I made myself clear?

Daniel lowered his head.

\- Fine, as you wish.

Satisfied, Vala sat down in the sofa which had been place in a corner of the room some week ago and start reading a magasin.

Resign Daniel turned to his files and continued to classify them.

When he had finished, he looked his watch, 00:15 am.

\- 45 minutes, I've not exceed the hour.

He turned to Vala. She was comfortably in the sofa, little too much maybe, she had fallen asleep.

\- How can you be sure I do not exceed the hour if you fall asleep.

He approache her.

\- Vala... Vala wake up.

She murmured in her sleep.

\- 5 more minutes.

-OK, understood.

He lifted her in his arms.

-Let's go , sleeping Beauty , going to bed.

Vala put herself comfortablement against him.

Daniel looked at her full of tenderness, and go for her room.

The corridors of the SGC was empty at this time, he didn't want to explain what he was doing at this hour with a sleeping Vala in his arms.

He closed her door behind him and lay Vala on her bed. He wanted to get up but she held firmly his T-shirt.

-Vala, my T-shirt...

\- Hum...

\- Vala!

He understood that he would not manage to discuss with a sleepy Vala, he wasn't able to do so when she was awake, so...

He lay down beside her, saying to himself that in 5 minutes she will release him and that he will go to his room.

He watched at her sleeping, she seemed so quiet and peaceful so beautiful.

-What't wrong with me?

He caressed the cheek.

-What did you do to me, what spell did you put on me?

He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally chapter three, hope you're still enjoy it**

* * *

Daniel felt good, comfortably install in his bed, it was so long that he had not slept as well, the heat of her body against him was so Daniel opened his eyes, he was not in his room but in hers, he had fallen asleep. He examined the situation.

Vala was turning her back to him but she was snuggled up against him and he had the arm around her waist.

\- OK, how I am going to take out of this situation?

Delicately he moved his arm and observed her reaction, none, it was good sign, he moved back up to the edge of the bed and got up the most slowly possible, always no reaction. Stealthily he went to the door, she emitted only a light click, he turned around but Vala always slept.

He took out and closed the door behind him. He heaved a sigh of relief, if she learnt that they had spend the night in the same bed, he was a dead man!

He went to his room, it was only in it that he relaxed completely, what time was it? 5:30 am, he was still early, Daniel lay down on his bed and fell asleep again.

(/) (/) (/) (/)(/)(/) (/) (/) (/)(/)(/) (/) (/) (/)(/)(/) (/) (/) (/)(/)

Daniel went to his office, his nose dive into one of his old dusty book, he opened the door and was welcomed by an overexcite Vala.

\- Daniel! Finally here you are. It has been more than two hours since I am alone, bored in this big office, waiting for you, it is 10:00 am!

\- Wow, Vala! Calm down, why you are so joyful this morning?

Daniel was already afraid that she was going to talk about this night, but she retorted.

\- You do not know, the general sendings us on P5X 379, you know the planet we visit last month, the one with this old temple in ruin in the center of this charming little lake!

\- We...?!

\- Yes,we... us Daniel, you and me. As Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c have others priority, there is only we.

-Errrr, why do we have to go there again?

\- Apparently the Ancien " wathever his name " have found old documents in this temple and he need your "talents" to translate them. And as I am your personal assitante I'm coming you. General Landry already gave his agreement.

\- OK, and why was I not earlier informed? Why do you know and not me!

\- Well, you were nowere to find when they contact the SGC and as we have no others obligations of high importances... It is an excellent idea, don't you think?

Daniel looked at her unbelieving.

\- Since when translate old texts amuses you so much, I thought that you found that incredibly boring!

\- Oh well, it is always better that to stay here doing nothing, no! Then prepare you, because we leave within two hours.

And without leaving him the time to react Vala go out of the office.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

Arrived on the planet, Daniel and Vala were welcomed by the Ancien Gitano.

\- Ah, Doctor Jackson, thank you for accepting my request and to arrive so quickly.

\- It's my pleasure Ancien Gitano. So you have find documents in the temple!

\- Yes, exactly, as you know, our master translator leave us prematurely, leaving his apprentice with the education incomplete.

\- And you think that I would be capable of translating them?

\- We hope for it, it can be a whole part of our history registered on these documents.

\- What kind of document exactly?

\- Parchments and tablets, our current translator already works on it but with his incomplete formation, we cannot decipher everything.

\- I would do my best to help your translator.

\- Thank you Doctor Jackson, your assistant is largely estimate by my people, I hope that will not take to much of your time!

\- Ohn don't worry about that, we have the authorization to stay as long as the missions of the SGC stays calm and does not require SG1, retorted Vala.

\- Wonderfull, you will find our translator in the library, I am going to make you escort to there, but let me first show you your room.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

In the room Daniel made the tour of it, it was spacious and bright, a big desk was in the center of the room, but in his confusion he noticed two bed. Two! Vala and him... in the same room... all this time!

\- I hope that this suits you, we have prepared our biggest room, it is best that we were able to make.

\- It is perfect Ancien Gitano, answered Vala.

-I would wait for you below, join me when you will be ready.

Daniel watched the Ancien Gitano closing the door then turned to Vala who was with a huge smile on her face.

\- I am a dead man!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

* * *

When they were ready the Ancient Gitano led them to the library were they meet the translator.

\- I present you Alanya, our translator.

\- Nice to meet you Doctor Jackson, Ancien Gitano spoke very highly on you and that you could help us with the translation of the tablets.

\- I would do my best to bring you my assistant.

\- I am going to let you work in this case, let me know if you need anything.

\- Thank you Ancient Gitano.

He left them, full of hope in Daniel.

\- Oh, and here is Vala Mal Doran, it is my assistant and a comember of SG1.

\- Please to meet you miss Mal Doran.

At this moment, a man of around thirty years, blond hair, big blue eyes, entered the room. Vala looked at him with big interest. He carried a box of parchments.

\- Here is the last box of parchemains Alanya. He put it on the ground, by getting up he noticed Daniel and Vala.

\- Let me present you my brother Kalmek . Kalmek, here is Doctor Jackson, it is going to help me for the translation, isn't this wonderful? And here is Vala, his assitante.

\- Nice to meet you.

-It's my pleasure. As I understands well, there is still document in the old temple?

-Yes Doctor Jackson, we classify them and then I return them here so that Alanya can translate them. I should return to it, several other boxes are ready .

As Vala was not much into translation, she proposed her help to transport the boxes.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

Daniel quickly translate the first parchments, at the end of a few hours they had a break.

\- It is fascinating, it is what we thought, all texts speak of our peoples, it is a whole part of our history, Ancien Gitano will be more than delighted to learn it. I could never thank you enough for your help Doctor Jackson.

\- Please, call me Daniel, and it is completely normal.

\- When I think that there is still hundreds of documents who asks only to reveal their secret, it is so exciting don't you think?

\- Well, discover all the history of your own people is indeed a big treasure, I can only understand your enjoyment.

At this moment Kalmek and Vala entered the room with the rest of the boxes.

\- Kalmek, it is wonderful, all these parchments, they relatte all the history of our people!

\- Great Alanya, I am sure that the Ancient Gitano will be satisfied to learn this. I see that Doctor Jackson has been able to help you to deciffer all this.

\- No text can resist Daniel, says Vala proudly.

Daniel blushes slightly at this compliment.

\- Indeed Daniel is a very talanted man.

\- Thank you, but you were a big help, you are talented as wel.

\- Don't be modest Daniel, all the merit returns to you.

-Well, we are going to leave you in your little translation, Kalmek and I, your devoted Vala, go and fetch you the rest.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

\- Doctor Jackson and my sister seems working well together don't you think?

-Daniel is a man fascinated by what he is doing, just like your sister according to what I was able to see, yes, I believe that together they will manage to translate everything.

\- I have to admit that I never understood my sister, her passions, for the old texts I mean. What is good to live in the past, I prefert live the present moment, this is the way I see things. Alanya thinks that to build the future it is necessary to know the past to learn from our mistakes, I said, let us learn from our own mistakes.

He turned to Vala.

\- Excuse Me, you have to find me stupid, you work with Doctor Jackson, you probably thinking that way too.

\- No, sometimes I think that the past is better if it is leave behind, what's the use always to look back , it is sometimes necessary to be able to turn over if we want to move forward.

Vala took back the way of the temple, Kalmek looked at her before following her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five : After more than a month, here is the chapter five, hope you're still enjoy it, even with my not so good English... Yeah, sorry for that.**

* * *

Daniel and Alanya stop the traduction for the day, it was very late.

Daniel bring Alanya to the front of her home.

\- Since I was a little girl I dream about this moment, the day we could finally find who we really are, after centuries of Goa'uld domination we are finally going to know. Thanks to these documents and your help, a whole new world open in front of my people. We looked for years before discovering those documents, the first tablets because we did not know where to exactly look. I was so exited, that I directly go to the translator, to be his pupil. It took time before he accept, and when he finally did, it was the most wonderful days of my life. My brother never understood my passion but fortunately our parents does.

\- Here we are, this is my home. I want to tell you that I am happy that you came for help us, and your presence is of the most charming.

\- Well, thank you, working with you is also very pleasant.

Alanya go closer of him and put a kiss on the cheek.

\- Good night Daniel, tomorrow will not come fast enough.

On these words she entered her home.

Daniel put his hand on his cheek, he remained motionless some second, then go back to the room which had been prepared for them.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

When he open the door, he found Vala in the center of the room, she have her back turn on him, she had her earphones in her ears, and one of her magasine in her hand and an apple in the other one. She had to be there since a moment because she had changed and her hair down was still wet. She bite in her apple absently while she went to the table. She probably had to read an article on a celebrity which he did not probably know. He closed the door and enter the room.

\- Good evening Vala.

She did not hear him.

He came closer to her, of the corner of her eye she see him approach.

\- Daniel, you finally returned.

\- Yes the day passed so quik, we lost track of time.

\- One day you will even forget to sleep Daniel, your little nose all the time in your old dusty documents. Wait no! that you already do... bad example! So, did the translation goes well? Alanya seemed particularly happy this afternoon!

\- Yep, we work well together, the documents are exactly what she was hoping for.

\- I wasn't really talking about the translations Daniel!

\- What... what were you talking then?

\- Daniel, you are hopeless! you will never notice when a woman is attracted to you!

\- No, it is not... She does not look at me like that! It is purely an hystorical interest.

\- If you says so Doctor Jackson! Answered Vala with a small half-smile.

\- I am going to change! tell her Daniel, rather hurt.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

When he felt the water cooling, he go out of the stone bath which was placed behind a folding screen in a recess of the room.

\- Daniel?

\- What Vala?

\- Do you believe that it have only the history of these people on those tablets or do you think there's more?

\- I don't know, Alanya seems to be especially interest in the history of her people but if we could find more... well it would be wonderful for them.

He went to sit down on his bed.

Vala was looking at him.

\- What?

\- Nothing Daniel! I am exhausted, all those trip with these heavy boxes, you know...

She lay down on her bed.

\- You should also rest Daniel.

\- I just still have some paper to look at.

Vala sigh to Daniel's stubbornness, always in these translations.

She turned and closed her eyes.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

Daniel end to classify all his paper and goes towards his bed. He look in the direction of Vala, She had her back turn on him and was sleping peacefully.

\- Good night Vala.

He light off the flame of the candle and lay down in his turn.

He was so tired, he close his eyes ans try to sleep. Daniel heard the floor crack slightly. He felt a hand on his back and felt lips on his neck while a waterfalls of hair tickled his face.

\- Vala, what are you doing!

She says nothing, but continued to kiss him, Her hand now on his leg.

\- Vala, stop!

He grab her wrist and turned around to her.

Nothing, there was only black in front of him, his hand was closed on nothing, he winked several times, he looked at the other end of the room, Vala was still sleping profoundly.

He dropped his head heavily on his pillow.

\- Damn it! ...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 finally here!

Daniel, couldn't fall asleep again, he was thinkinf of his dream, the soft heat that he felt inside him. He was listening the peaceful breath of Vala. He got up and go to the window situated between both beds. The moon was full and threw a sufficient light in the room. He looked towards his left and his eyes settled on Vala. She seemed quiet and peaceful, he approached the bed and knelt down near her, he looked at her under the light of the moon, she was magnificent, his eyes settled on her lips and an uncontrollable desire to kiss her rose in him.

No, he couldn't, he did not think of Vala in these of terms, she was only a working colleague, a friend. Yes he can trust her, she prove that many times, but at the same time she irritated him so much with her little game of seduction.

Suddenly, a conclusion came to strike him, her small game of seduction, it was now several week that she did not spank him any more, suddenly he found this very strange. Since when did he miss her games? That annoyed him, he did not like that she plays with his feelings.

He got up and returned towards his bed, he went back to his bed, close his eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

\- Daniel, wake up.

Daniel open his eyes, the face of Vala in front of him.

\- Vala!

\- Daniel, you should wake up, Alanya is waiting for you.

\- What time is it?

\- 8 am, told Vala, giving him a glass of water.

\- Already!

\- You slept as a baby Daniel, it has been one hour since I watch you slept, you are so cute when you sleep!

\- Vala!

She grin to him and went to the door.

-Hurry up Daniel, I think that a certain young woman looks forward to you!

On these words she went out of the room.

Daniel arrived at the library one hour later, everybody was present. Alanya, kalmek and Ancient Gitano were in a great discussion.

Daniel approached and Alanya told him immediately.

\- Daniel, you are here!

\- What's the matter? why all this agitation?

\- We made a discovery, behind the plaster of one of wall, an huge mural painting, a piece of the plaster feel of and it was the way we discovered it, the men are removing the rest of the plaster, we are soon going to be able to discover it in totality.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

Vala was already on site to take notes and photos. Daniel was open-mouthed in front of the beauty of the painting with those brilliant color. This painting represented a procession, men, women and children in front of a throne were was settle a very beautiful woman with long golden hair, dressed in luxurious garment.

\- We think that this represents the goddess who reigned over our planet at that time, probably our ancestor want to erase every track of this domination.

-Maybe, but it would have been more effective to destroy simply this painting rather than to cover it, there should be another reason.

They observed the paiting when Daniel noticed a notch in one of corner of the wall, he approached.

\- What's this?

Daniel touch the notch, a click was heard and one of the bookcase slightly moved on their right, behind that was another room.

\- A secret passage!

Alanya wanted to enter but Daniel stop her.

\- Waits, just a moment, we do not know what can contain this room.

\- Daniel lit his flashlight and entered the room, follow-up closely by Vala.

It was a big emptie room, without any windows and very dark, the ground was covered with rocks and dirt.

\- What is the interest to hide a totally empty room?

\- She had to be richly decorate before being so desperately empty. Answered Vala.

\- Be carefull, we do not know what's hides under these rubbles.

\- Yes yes Daniel, it would be very annoying to suddenly fall in a...

Vala do not have time to finish his sentence, she disappeared.

-Vala!

Daniel rushed and knelt down before the hole were Vala had disappeared.

-Vala, do you hear me? VALA!

\- Yes Daniel, I hear you, no need to shout!

Daniel heaved a sigh of relief.

\- Can you see something?

Vala took her flashlight and looked around her. A light cloud of dust floated around her, she saw a statue, it was representing the same person as on the painting. She approached to see it better, she noticed some writing, it was the name of the goddess, the name of a Goaul'd.

When the others came down, they were to amaze by the beauty of the statue, it seemed almost alive, an huge quantity of jewels, parchments, vase was in a corner of the room.

While Daniel and Alanya examined the parchments, Daniel noticed that Vala did not move from the statue, she seemed confuse.

-Hey, everything ok?

She turned to him and smile.

-Yes Darling, everything goes very well why?

\- Well, you are silent in front of this statue since all this time, and you didn't pay attention to this room full of treasure...

She looked at him inquiringly but did not answer.

Daniel looked at the statue.

\- I wonder if I can find her name in those parchments.

\- It is not necessary to look in the parchments for it Daniel.

\- Why?

\- The name is just marked there.

Vala enlightened the part of the statue with the name, he advanced to see it better, he read the name and turned suddenly to Vala.

-Quetesh!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Vala was sitting on the steps in the entrance of the temple when Daniel join her. She say nothing, did not even look at him, she was lost in her thought.

\- Vala!

\- I remember Daniel!

\- What?

\- Her, she was the former host of Quetesh, before she take my body, her face on the painting told me something and then I saw the statue and everything returned to me

She was my first victim as Quetesh.

Daniel wanted to say something but decided to let her continued.

\- As soon as Quetesh was in me, she was the first person I saw, Quetesh had decided to let her alive, but only to torture her one more time. She was on her knees in front of me, begging for her life, begging to let her leave now that she didn't need her anymore. It was at this moment that I felt for the first time all the horror of which she was capable, she made her raise, I saw all the terror in her eyes, it was at this moment that Quetesh smile to her, telling her that indeed, seen that she had a new host she didn't need her and with cold blood she cut her throat. It was the first time I had blood on my hands, I didn't know what to do, I try with all my strength to fight her but I was not strong enough.

\- Vala, do not blame yourself for what happen at your time as Quetesh, you could do nothing, any host was never able to do anything, it is not your fault.

\- Doctor Jackson, we are going to return the documents to the library, can you help Alanya with it?

\- Sure Kalmek, I come in a few minutes.

He turned to Vala.

\- Go Daniel, I'm fine, don't worry you about me.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

Some moment later Daniel was near Alanya.

\- Look at this seal Daniel, it is the same that the one on the statue, I think that they have to speak of the false gods.

\- Probably.

\- We are maybe going to discover what happen to her and maybe finally ask for justice.

\- Oh... What! You realize that Quetesh has disappeared from your planet since decade.

\- Yes but even though...

\- And you realize that the host is innocent, the one who must be punished is the parasite, Quetesh, not the host!

\- Take our place for just a moment, would you not ask vengeance for the centuries of slavery, would you not ask punishment. People were tortured and died by the hands of this tyrant?

\- Justice yes, but not vengeance and especially not at the price of the life of an innocent host.

\- Innocent! This woman let her take control of her body, she let her make all these horrors, she made nothing to stop her, didn't she deserves punishment also?

\- It is not that simple Alanya, the host has no control, he can't do nothing against this parasite.

\- How do you know that Daniel, do you personally knows one of these host maybe?

\- Yes!

Alanya was shoked.

\- There was Sarah a friend of mine and especially V... my wife, my wife was take as the host of Amoneth, I wasn't able to save her, I was not there when that happen, and although she was a host, I never stop to love her. During two years I was loking for her, my only goal was to save her.

\- And what happen?

\- I failed... She died...

\- I am sorry Daniel, I didn't know, I didn't want to open a former wound. My anger blinded me, I'm going to try to consider things otherwise.

(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)(/) (/) (/) (/) (/) (/)

Daniel entered the room, Vala was in front of the window.

\- Hey...

Vala turned her head.

\- Hey!

Daniel could see that she had cried. He approached her.

\- Vala, are you ok?

She noded, not confidence enough for speaking.

\- Vala, you are not the one to blame, you know that.

\- And those people do they think similar, I heard your conversation with Alanya and at the bottom of me I know she was right, I shoud have being stronger, I shoud have try again and again to fight her.

One tear ran on the cheek, she turned her head.

Daniel made a thing she did not expect, he take her in his arms.

\- Vala, you are the bravest and the strongest woman I know, very few people would have been able to overcome everything you go through and look at what you became? All this poeple how trust you, the team trust you, we count on you, we need you.

He put his hand on the cheek and forced her to look at him.

\- I trust you and I need you.

Vala smiled shyly and put a light kiss on his lips.

\- Thank you my Daniel.

She snuggle in his arms. He murmured to her.

\- Vala never thinks bad of you, you are an extraordinary woman, you made all that you were able to do because it is what you are, it is in your blood, you are a good person, never forget that.


End file.
